Marcia Marsupial Mouse
Marcia Marsupial Mouse is Marsupial Mouse and one of Blinky´s friend. In the old series, she was light brown, and in the new one, she is tan. Personality Marcia is only a little bit brave and tomboyishly beautiful mouse. She is blustering, maniacal, hyperactive, feisty and always looking for a fight. A ball of energy, she stutters when she is excited. She speaks in a very high-pitched, raspy voice. She is naughty as Blinky and she likes to participate in Blinky´s mischief. Bio in Original Series The Adventures of Blinky Bill She is a main character in the series, appearing in virtually every episode (except Blinky Saves Twiggy for unknown reasons). In season three she is not one of the main characters since this season primarily focuses on Blinky and his mission to save the circus-animals he, Nutsy and Flap had rescued while evading the season's main villains Basil Circus and Cyril Circus. She, Spoldge and Shifty stay back at Greenpatch and even throw a welcome home party for Blinky, Nusty and Flap. Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala (Working Class Man) She is first seen having a ball in the opening sequence. She almost got run-over by a human's tractor. At the cave they were staying in Wombo proposed having Marcia break into the Wood Chip Mill but she resisted. After being lured out by cheese she relents and Blinky sends Marcia to the Wood Chip Mill with Jacko to find Nutsy. Jacko flies her over and drops her into the chimney, and while it didn't go completely according to plan Marcia had gotten inside, unfortunately Joan saw her and placed a mousetrap beneath her, but Bruno and Hillda got caught in the trap instead and once they were gone she began to scope out the house: taking notes of where to break-in, where to find the keys for the gate and more. Upon entering Clara's room she mistook her plush for Nutsy. After Marcia was done searching Jacko swoops in to take her back to where the greenpatchers are staying. When the night came she and Flap broke into the sewer-pipe only to get flushed out by Harry (unknowingly that is), but on the second try they got inside from the toilet. When Flap woke up the dogs they escaped on the laundry-rack where Marcia gives them a little spin. She returns to the house with Flap and Blinky to look for Nutsy. Upon hearing that Splodge was in danger she and Flap rush out of the house, where Marcia crawls up Joe's pants to harass him. After they regrouped she climbed aboard the truck with everyone else and was last seen riding away. Blinky Bill the Movie Marcia is one of Blinky's friends. She helps Blinky Bill with his mischievousness against Mayor Cranklepot. During Blinky's adventure to Croc Canyon she is in Greenpatch and with Robert and Splodge she is helping to hide Blinky´s escape. The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill She still appears, but is only a minor character. Appearances Television Series * Season 1 - Blinky Bill's Favourite Cafe, Blinky Bill's Fire Brigade, Blinky Rescues the Budgie, Blinky Bill's Fund Run, Blinky Bill the Teacher, Blinky and the Red Car, Blinky Breaks the Drought, Blinky Bill's Ghost Cave, Blinky Bill's Zoo, Blinky Bill and the Magician, Detective Blinky, Blinky and the Heart of the Tree, Blinky and the Strange Koala, Blinky Bill's Gold Mine, Blinky and the Film Star, Blinky Bill's Treasure Hunt, Blinky Bill and Club Pet, Blinky Leads the Gang, Blinky Bill Finds Marcia Mouse, Blinky and the Monster, Blinky Saves Twiggy, Mayor Blinky Bill, Who Is Blinky Bill?, Blinky Bill's Mothers Day, and Blinky Bill's Wedding Picnic * Season 2 - Blinky the Hypnotist, Blinky Bill and the Old Wombat's Home, Blinky Bill and the Baby Show, Blinky Bill Meets Mr. Echidna, Blinky Bill and the House Guest, Blinky Bill and the Mystery Pollution, Blinky Bill's Blue Mystery, Blinky Bill Goes Camping, Blinky Bill and the Earthquake, Blinky Bill Down on the Farm, Blinky Bill Is Kidnapped, Blinky Bill and the Lost Puppy, Blinky Bill and The Winter's Tale, Blinky Bill and the Polar Bears, Blinky Bill and the Lighthouse, Blinky Bill and the Apple Thieves, Blinky and the Egg Rescue, Blinky Bill's Holiday, Blinky Bill and the Bird Smugglers, Blinky Bill and the Crocodiles, Blinky and Gretel, Blinky Remembers Nutsy's Birthday, Blinky Bill and the Real Estate Swindle, Blinky Bill and the Feud, Blinky Bill and the Possum Cinema, and Blinky Bill and the Balloon. * Season 3 - The Great Escape, Bushwhacked, Antarctic Adventure, A Stitch in Time, Blinky's Birthday Surprise, Double Trouble, and How Green Is My Greenpatch. * The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill Specials: * Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala (Working Class Man) (1992) * Blinky Bill’s White Christmas (2005) (cameo) Marcia also appeared in Blinky Bill The Movie Voiced by * Robyn Moore (Onginal Series) * Charlotte Rose Hamlyn (Blinky Bill: The Movie - The Wild Adventures Of Blinky Bill Category:Characters Category:Blinky Bill the Movie characters Category:Animals Category:Mouse Category:Mices Category:Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala characters Category:The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure characters Category:Female Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Kids Category:Blinky Bill's gang members Category:Blinky's friends Category:Greenpatchers Category:Daughters Category:Marsupials Category:Australian animals Category:Australian Category:Protagonists Category:Classmates Category:Main Characters Category:Blinky Bill's White Christmas characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Marcia's family Category:Good characters Category:Woman Category:Balloon crew